


Battle Strategy

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people in Chrom's Army have assumed that Robin has been spending time with Aversa to collaborate on war plans and strategy but they couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Strategy

A sharp hiss resonated through the camp as the last of the evening fires were extinguished and the remaining members of Chrom's army made their way back to the barracks. A few hushed 'good-nights' were whispered as the stragglers tried to keep themselves from waking those who had went to bed at an earlier hour. It was rather late in the evening and the crescent moon solely provided any bit of light, as dark gray clouds had now obscured most of the night sky. One could have looked up earlier and they would have seen a brilliantly star studded scene, yet it was too dark to see much of anything now. Everyone was finally in their tents, all except for the tactician who had excused herself from the late night bonfire to take a walk through the woods to clear her head. Or at least that's what she had told them.

During her first few days as allies Robin had found Aversa's lodgings outside camp to be a little concerning in terms of troop cohesiveness. She had originally thought it would have been better for the older woman to have a place in the barracks so that she could form better relationships with the other members of Chrom's army. But now, after spending so much intimate time with her, the distance from camp was absolutely perfect. The only noises that could be heard in the darkness of the woods was the soft hum of cicadas, the swirl of wind through the leaves, and Robin's ragged breathing.

Sure, the Fell Dragon Grima was wreaking havoc over seas, but there was always time for sex. And the whole bit about 'clearing her mind' was certainly a stretch as the only thing Robin could focus on were Aversa's lips descending lower and lower on her neck as the dark flier nipped at the skin along her collarbone. Both women were in various states of undress as they laid intertwined, unsuccessfully tugging at the remaining bits of material as they were too focused on each other. Eventually Aversa pulled back and shoved Robin down into the bed, shaking her head slightly as she laughed to herself.

"I swear, you can be almost too eager sometimes," Aversa said as she stripped the other woman of her underthings, throwing them off to the side to be forgotten. She bit her lips as her eyes traveled over the expanse of Robin's now naked form, sizing her up hungrily. They of course had slept together other times before this particular evening, but any type of dominating power just made the dark flier ecstatic, especially power of a sexual nature. Although, Robin certainly held her own ground when they wrestled over who would be in what position. 

"I at least would have expected some tact from a tactician," Aversa added as she let out another laugh, rather pleased with her own snarky comment.

"Clever," Robin replied as she rolled her eyes at the quip, letting the other woman enjoy her petty remarks about how impatient she was this evening. The day had been long and rather exhausting for the tactician, and earlier the dark flier had been teasing her relentlessly about the previous days battle strategy. Robin knew that Aversa was just trying to bait her into a verbal challenge of wit but she wouldn't lower herself to squabbling with the dark flier, at least not in front of the others. Their evenings together gave Robin a better chance to get back at the woman, where she knew how she ticked in a entirely different manner. But it seemed on this one evening that Aversa was determined to be the dominant one. 

The tactician tried to get up so that she could finish undressing Aversa but she was quickly met with a swift hand to her shoulder, pressing firmly back against the bed. The other woman shook her head and only tsk-tsked at her actions, leaning forward as she let her hands skim and dance along the sides of Robin's torso. The tactician squirmed under her manipulations as the dark flier's hands eventually rested atop her chest, kneading the sensitive flesh until she elicited a low moan. 

"You're always the one trying to outsmart everyone else," Aversa whispered as her tongue lazily dragged up her neck. 

"Just let me do all the thinking for once." she added she leaned back and removed her hands, instead running them down her own body as she slowly began to remove what little clothes were left covering herself. With every article removed Robin got increasingly more restless, and soon enough the dark flier was left in only her garter belt and stockings. The tactician's gaze wandered briefly before halting along her tattooed chest. 

"Well, I guess I could indulge your want to undress me. Take these off would you?" she said as she leaned back and stretched herself along the other side of the bed, sliding her legs forward as she did so. She arched her back as she relaxed, her pale white hair pooling around her head as she lolled it back. Robin was quick in her actions as the other woman finally allowed her movement, surging forward as she went to unclasp the stockings. Aversa then swiftly slapped her hands away, prompting the tactician to give the woman a hard look to which the dark flier only laughed. Robin was getting rather frustrated with how difficult Aversa was this evening, but she only let out an indignant huff of disapproval as she waited to hear what her reasons were for stopping.

"Ah ah ah! You don't get to use your hands! Now where would the fun be in that hmm?" she cooed as Robin ultimately complied with the request, shifting her position slightly as she began to tug at the lacy fabric with her teeth. Aversa simply reveled in her new found power of the tactician, as it wasn't very often that the other woman let herself be so easily dominated. At least in the bedroom for that matter. Gods forbid she ever relinquish any increment of control in terms of battle planning and strategy. Robin undoubtedly reigned over that certain domain no matter how many times Aversa tried to challenge her title of tactician.

It took a few moments for Robin to eventually untie the ribbons that held up the stockings, but she wasn't going to let a tricky bit of lace keep her from laying kisses along the inside of Aversa's thigh. This is exactly what she did as the got the stocking down far enough, letting the kisses get rougher as she trailed upwards. She bit and nipped at the dark flier's hips as her tongue began to trace the outline of the garter. The other woman let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Robin's roaming tongue grazed by the walls of her sex. At this development Aversa speedily removed herself from the tactician's grasp, and flipped her onto her back. The tactician let out a few incoherent grumbles as she soon found herself staring at the ceiling of the tent again. 

"That's enough out of you," She said with a grin. "I'm still in charge for now, so just try to enjoy yourself," Aversa added as she climbed over the tactician, sliding one hand up to her waist as the other brushed a few stray locks of hair that had fallen across Robin's forehead. She lowered herself slowly as she began to rhythmically grind herself against the other woman. Robin couldn't help but let out a groan as her skin rubbed up against hers, causing her to simply ache in arousal. To remedy the throbbing between her legs Aversa slid a the hand that was resting at her waist to a more intimate position, letting the tips of her fingers graze ever so lightly along the tactician's thighs. She traced nonsensical patterns her and there, only letting them run by the sensitive folds of her labia when she felt like it.

"Damn you A-Aversa!" Robin managed to get out as she felt her voice begin to falter. The other woman then began to grope at her ass, digging her fingers into the flesh much harder then before to get more vocal reactions out of her. The tactician knew that dark flier was only trying to make her beg and any other time she would have had the reserve to deny her of that pleasure. Robin knew full well that nothing else would have made the other woman happier, seeing her be reduced to pleading, but the tactician knew she couldn't hold out any longer. 

"A-Aversa will you please, just, please hurry up. Gods, t-this is what you wanted i-isn't it?" Robin said as she exhaled loudly. Her whole body simply ached and Aversa was clearly biding her time making the tactician beg.

"Oh yes, this is _exactly_ what I wanted. How perceptive you are my dear Robin," Aversa replied as she flashed a mischievous smile, simply relishing in delight as she had Robin imploring so earnestly before her. It might have been just slightly selfish of the dark flier to exploit the younger woman's lust just to make her beg, but to hear those words made Aversa all the more excited. With a push of her lower body Aversa moved back on the bed and placed her hands atop Robin's knees, sliding them further apart as she was finally going to please the tactician, who, at this point was simply beside herself in frustration and desire.

Aversa slid her hands forward and pulled back the tacticians soft lips, chuckling inwardly as she heard louder moans escape from Robin as she let her tongue get to work. The dark flier certainly was not a novice when it came to pleasure and it gave her all the more satisfaction to see how aroused Robin had become in the course of the evening. She could have kept the pace of her tongue painfully slow and forced the tactician to beg once more but Aversa knew better. To prolong the inevitable orgasm would be pure folly at this point; Aversa was well aware that Robin would be even more ready to use the same tactics later. As she pushed her tongue deeper into the slick velvety folds a few more gasps and groans came from above.

As Aversa continued to eat her out, the tactician could feel the dark flier's hands became restless and traverse her taut torso, stopping along her chest to grope at the mounds of flesh in order to garner even more pleasure. Robin couldn't help but ball up the sheets in her fists as her body was awash in just waves of ecstasy; her focus was slipping as she tried to endure the onslaught. Yet her efforts were all in vain as she could feel herself moving closer towards release and there wasn't anything she could do to halt the process. Her breaths were coming out in an a shortened staccato as the pleasure was just building up, her hips rolling against the dark flier and her roaming tongue. Finally Robin stopped her writhing as her whole body tensed, her back arching as she let out a low steady moan. A few moments went by steadily as the climax passed and the tactician let her body go limp, trying to get her breathing under control once again.

Aversa couldn't help but admire her handiwork from below, rather pleased with herself as she watched Robin's naked body slump down before her. But she didn't get to admire the sight for long as she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and forcibly rolled to her back. The older woman could't help but be bewildered as she was so surprised by the strength the tactician possessed after orgasm. But then again Robin was always full of surprises, she was the tactician after all. In a few quick seconds the younger woman was straddled above her, a smirk flashing devilishly across Robin's lips.

"You've had your fun Aversa. Now it's my turn." 


End file.
